


Long Nights, Daydreams

by funkylilwriter



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, on the road, once again written on a bus in between countries, travel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: As Jennie started to stir, she felt a hand rest on her head. She lifted her gaze and saw Lisa as if through a halo of light. She was smiling, gently caressing Jennie’s hair.





	Long Nights, Daydreams

Jennie saw odd shapes as she woke up time and time again. The sky was upside down, the sun was pale through the misty clouds.

The next time she opened her eyes the sun was orange and it reflected on the morning sky so it appeared there were two bright orange orbs in the endless blue.

The next time, Jennie woke up with an aching back, slightly more aware of her surroundings. She heard her friends chatting sleepily, she felt the jolting of the bus as it strolled down the road.

She was aware of something soft under her head, significantly lessening the ache in her neck.

As Jennie started to stir, she felt a hand rest on her head. She lifted her gaze and saw Lisa as if through a halo of light. She was smiling, gently caressing Jennie’s hair.

“Go back to sleep,” Lisa whispered, brushing her thumb over the sleeping girl’s cheekbone.

Jennie couldn’t argue with that offer. Her eyes slid shut.

*

Finally, Jennie was ready to fully awaken. She was happy to lay her eyes on Lisa as soon as she opened them.

Lisa, who was reading while playing with Jennie’s hair mindlessly.

The elder smiled to herself, nuzzling Lisa’s thigh where her head was rested. She realized that she also had Lisa’s hoodie serving as a blanket, which left Lisa in a small tank top and as much as Jennie appreciated her figure, she couldn’t let her maknae freeze.

Jennie sat up, the motion catching Lisa’s attention.

She smiled. “Oh, you’re awake!”

Jennie nodded and shrugged off the hoodie, instead wrapping it around Lisa’s shoulders.

As if she wasn’t melting already, Lisa’s expression softened further. “I wasn’t cold,” he said fondly.

“Did I ask,” Jennie hummed, leaning in to peck Lisa’s cheek.

The younger wrapped her arms around Jennie’s waist and pulled her into her lap.

“We’ll stop soon at a gas station to get some breakfast,” she informed, pressing kisses down Jennie’s warm neck.

She let out a contented sigh, leaning back against Lisa. “ _Perfect._ ”

 

Lisa didn’t let go of Jennie’s waist, not when they were exiting the bus, not when they were crossing the parking lot, not when they sat down at the snack bar.

In fact, when they sat down Lisa only got closer, wrapping both her arms around Jennie.

Jisoo and Chaeyoung were in a similar mood, sat on the opposite side of the table. The elder had her head rested on Chaeyoung's shoulder, both sleepy, with Chaeyoung lazily playing with Jisoo's hair.

They ordered pastries and coffee; not quite a Paris or Rome quality breakfast, but the snack bar's croissants and coffee in foam cups had their charm.

It was a quiet meal. They’d gotten up at 4am to set off on their journey. They were sleepy and exhausted, but at the same time tingly and excited.

Traveling was something Jennie could never hate, no matter the early rising, the long rides, the jolting of the bus..

She would always love snuggling on the seats, coffee breaks, kisses stolen in empty parking lots, unexpected gifts.

Like now; after they’d eaten, they scattered around either to use the bathroom or to buy more water or whatever else they’d need.

Jennie and Lisa were reunited at the exit and the younger gently thudded a soft blue plush bunny in Jennie’s hands.

She looked down at the toy, at its eyes and nose made out of sewn-on buttons and she smiled, suddenly overwhelmed to the point of tiny tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

She hugged the toy to her chest with one arm, leaving her right hand free to hold Lisa’s.

Back on the bus Jennie immediately retook her spot in Lisa’s lap.

Jennie was wearing her cuddly pink sweater – which had been another reason to return Lisa her hoodie – and she was still hugging the plush toy.

The morning was bright and calm. Head tucked under Lisa’s chin, nuzzling her neck and giving her feathery kisses, Jennie really had nothing more to ask.

They held each other tightly, the kind of embrace that one never wants to leave.

Silly as it may have been, Jennie was happy just knowing that after every break she’d return to that embrace, even though Lisa hardly ever left her side.

This did, of course, transcend this particular trip, leaving Jennie feeling safe and assured that after every concert, every schedule, every photoshoot or a busy day, after any hardship, she could return to Lisa’s arms.


End file.
